Taking Care of You
by Hp-Azn
Summary: DECISION AN Uploaded [Hiatus] : Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. What happens between them? What’s wrong with Draco? How will Hermione react? RR to find out! No OOTP spoilers!
1. Chapter 01

Taking Care of You  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. What happens between them? What's wrong with Draco? How will Hermione react? R/R to find out!  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
I was sitting in the Heads compartment in the Hogwarts Express thinking who's the Head Girl our seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trip was dull and boring that I even remembered what my father told me.  
  
"Draco, this year, your last year, and you will be the top student of your school, you hear me?" demanded his father, Lucuis Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, father" Draco said coldly.  
  
"You will not let the filthy Mudblood Granger beat you again or you will be punished severely, you will not disgrace our family!" spat his Lucuis.  
  
"Yes father" Draco spat, losing his temper. "It's not like our family's going to be killed because of my grades," he muttered to himself softly.  
  
"Don't you use that tone of voice on my boy!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry father" he said softly.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough, you should be taught a lesson boy! CRUCIO, bellowed Lucuis as he pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco felt searing pain flow through his body, as he felt like he was being tear in half. He bit his lip and tried not to scream that will give his father the satisfaction. He felt himself falling, as he was released from the curse.  
  
"Do not fail me Draco" he heard his father say as he his footsteps fading away. Then he saw black.  
  
The compartment door and opened and brought me back to reality. When I looked up I saw Hermione Granger standing at the compartment door.  
  
"I should have known", I whispered more likely to myself.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
I was talking to my two best friends, Harry and Ron. They just congratulated me for being picked as Head Girl this year.  
  
"Congratulations Mione! Of course me and Harry here are not that surprised, we already knew it's going to be you!" said Ron with a grin.  
  
"And how is that?" I asked  
  
"Come on Mione! Even you should know. You're like the smartest witch in the school", said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wonder who the Head Boy is, its probably Ernie Mcmillican or maybe Terry Boot" I said wonderingly  
  
"Yeah, as long as its not Malfoy! I'll feel so sorry for you if he is, said Ron sympathetically.  
  
"Ron, well don't count on it, he's a stupid git," said Harry  
  
"That's not true really, Harry, Malfoy maybe a insufferable prat but he's pretty smart, but I wish he will not be the Head Boy, I wont be able to finish the year with that git to work with!" I said a-matter-of-factly  
  
A few minutes later I said goodbye to Harry and Ron to go to the Heads Compartment. As I arrived; I tried to peek to see who was inside. I sighed as I saw who it was, "Malfoy" I muttered to myself. But I went on and opened the compartment door and glared at him coldly. He looked up.  
  
"I should have known", Malfoy whispered  
  
"You should have known what?" I asked coldly still glaring at him  
  
"I should have known that you, a Mudblood, would be chosen as Head Girl by our beloved Mudblood loving Headmaster" said Malfoy quietly lacking some confidence.  
  
"Well, its not like I would love spending my whole year with year with an insufferable, insignificant, twitchy little ferret like you, Malfoy!" I shouted at him, still glaring  
  
I waited for another insult to be thrown at me, but Malfoy, the most annoying git in the world, just sighed and didn't say anything. He just leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes. Then, I just noticed that Malfoy was paler than usual. But why do I care. So I decided that I was just going to ignore him the whole trip as I settled down on the seat opposite to him. The lady with the trolley of food came just in time for lunch and I helped myself to some cauldron cakes. I decided not to wake up Malfoy because I didn't want HIM lecturing ME about minding my own business. Half an hour past, and the trip were so getting to boring for comfort. And with that she stood up to change to her school robes so that she can start going to every compartment and tell the other students to also change into their school robes. But she remembered that Malfoy was there and he needs to get out so that she could change.  
  
"Malfoy. Malfoy. er. wake up, I need to change to my school robes, I said loudly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Malfoy? Wake up!" I said impatiently  
  
Silence.  
  
Losing my patience, I leaned closer to him, so that I can wake him up and I saw that he was shivering and beads of sweat were coming down from for his forehead. Gasping, I began to tap his shoulders to wake him up. He moaned and coughed in response. His breathing turned into short and raspy. I quickly put my hand on his forehead, but then quickly pulled away. He was burning up.  
  
"Granger?" he said weakly, his eyes opening a little then closing it again and his head lolled to the side.  
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy, what happened to you?"  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
Granger was yelling at me. I didn't care. I know I'm a git. A prat. A pain in the arse. I already know that. I want to change, but I know no one will give me a chance. It's because of my father He made me believe that Muggle- borns are filths. But they're not. They should be treated like every other witches and wizards. I was just jealous. Potter getting all the attention. Weasley having all those siblings to have fun with. And Granger, having the brains and all her friends. I did want to say something. But I wanted to tell her to shut up. My head keeps hurting. And her shouting is making it hurt more. I don't know why but suddenly it does. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. Maybe I'm sick. If I am, then why? You're so stupid! I practically yelled to myself, who wont be sick after what you did. Playing Quidditch during the worst weather. During a freaking rainy day with howling wind! Clever idea to take your mind of things. Then not bothering to dry your self. Who won't be sick after that, I asked myself. Then, there comes the Curciatus Curse and beatings, courtesy of your father's disciplinary program. A few minutes later it suddenly felt cold and I felt myself shivering. I decided to pretend to be asleep as the lunch lady came. I wasn't hungry anyways. I tried to sleep even if my head was hurting. Maybe when I hit my head, trying to stay away from my father. I don't know how much time past but I heard Granger saying something.  
  
"Malfoy. Malfoy. er. wake up, I need to change to my school robes, Granger said loudly.  
  
I tried to say something but I felt so tired, I can't even open my eyes. I just stayed put and wished she would shut up.  
  
"Malfoy? Wake up!" Granger said impatiently  
  
My head started hurting again. I started shivering more. I can feel sweat coming down from my forehead. She started tapping my shoulders. I tried to tell her to leave me alone but a sudden stab of pain went to my head and I moaned. God, I'm so weak. Then I tried to talk again but it came out as a cough. I was having hard time breathing. I felt a hand on my forehead. I tried to open my eyes and when I did I saw eyes full of pity, but that cant be..  
  
"Granger?"  
  
But that took a lot of energy as darkness dragged me to unconsciousness.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
What's happening to him? Is he faking? You're so stupid his burning up! Do something! Okay, Hermione calm down, you can do this, don't panic.  
  
I laid him at the seat and conjured a towel and a bowl of water. I put the wet towel on his forehead to help the fever to go down. His breathing is still kind of raspy. And his fever is also dangerously high. Good thing the muggle way is helping his fever to go down a bit.  
  
A few minutes later, his fever had gone down and his breathing was back to normal. I took a glanced at my watch and gasped.  
  
"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now!"  
  
I didn't think, I shook Malfoy violently, that I completely forgot he was sick. He moaned and I was brought back to my senses.  
  
"Malfoy, wake up! We'll be at Hogwarts any minute" I said quickly  
  
Malfoy, slowly opened his eyes, and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked confusedly  
  
"Well, Malfoy, you -, I started but he cut me off.  
  
"It's Draco," he said quietly  
  
~*------*~  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"My. Name. Is. Draco. Not. Malfoy." Draco said patiently  
  
"Malfoy is my father. Hermione, I am NOT my father. I'm Draco," he added.  
  
"Okay, Mal- Draco" said Hermione still confused  
  
Draco put his hands on his temple; his head was still throbbing so badly, he was getting dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked concerned  
  
"What happened, I mean, why does my head hurt so bad?" asked Draco  
  
"Um, well, you see, you had a high fever but I think it went down already" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"How?" Draco asked  
  
"Um, I took care of it" Hermione said pointing at the cloth and bowl of water beside the seat.  
  
"Oh, okay, and um. thanks" Draco said  
  
"Your welcome" replied Hermione, glancing at her watch. She gasped and said  
  
"Draco, oh my God, we need to change it to are robes! Now!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione, I can fix it and please can you stop shouting, my head hurts, okay? Please?" Draco said calmly, and Hermione nodded. Draco took his wand and waved it. After that, Hermione looked at herself and gasped. She was already in her school robes; even her Head Girl Badge is pinned on her chest. She looked at Draco and he was also in his school robes with his Head Boy Badge and everything.  
  
" Where did you learn that?" asked Hermione impressed  
  
"My mom, she does that all the time, you know, when she cant decide what to wear." Draco chuckled putting his wand away and holding his head again.  
  
"Draco, thanks and, um, do you want to call it a truce, you know, 'cause we're going to live with each other anyways?" Hermione said, smiling  
  
"Truce" Draco said quickly.  
  
"Okay, that's good, and we need to get you to the hospital wing - Hermione started.  
  
"No" said Draco  
  
"What do you mean no? God damn it, Draco you were burning up!"  
  
"Hermione, no, I'm fine, I just need some food and rest, okay?"  
  
"Fine, okay"  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of the journey. As they arrived to Hogsmeade, they got in to the Heads carriage and rode to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 02

*****  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They went to Great Hall and Hermione went at the Gryffindor table while Draco went to the Slytherin's. Hermione took a seat between Harry and Ron as they waited for the announcements.  
  
"So, Mione, who's the new Head Boy, I hope its not, Malfoy" Ron said  
  
"Well, it is Malfoy, but don't worry, we both decide to call it truce. You know, so that we wont try to kill each other every time we see each other because we will be practically living which each other. We also decided to be civil, you know, use are first names. So there is no need to worry. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but promise us that when he do something to you, tell us so that we can beat his sorry arse, ok?" said Harry  
  
"Okay, guys and I can take care of myself. Im a big girl you know" Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factually.  
  
"Okay" the guys said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, and listen guys, I need to meet Draco at the Heads Common Room to plan the meetings and everything. So I need to go, Bye!"  
  
The guys nodded and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room while Hermione went to the Heads Common Room. When she reached the portrait and said the password (Inter House Unity) she went inside and saw a bunch of robes on the floor a few feet away from her. She sighed and walked closer to it to pick it up. When she got closer, and had a closer look at it, she gasped. It wasn't a bunch of robes. It was a person. Draco Malfoy. He was laying on his stomach his left hand clutching his chest. He was breathing hard and he was shaking. His eyes were tightly shut and his face screwed up with pain. This time Hermione panicked.  
  
"Oh my God! Draco, come on, Draco wake up?! What's wrong? Come on say something!" she shouted while kneeled down beside him and tried to wake him up.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and said through his ragged breath, "Can't breath." then closing his eyes again now breathing more ragged.  
  
Hermione was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. Go get Madam Promfrey you idiot! So she ran to the fireplace, threw Floo Powder in it and yelled "Madam Promfrey!" Then, the medi-witch's head appeared looking worried.  
  
"Miss Granger, what's wrong?" she said her voice getting frantic.  
  
"Its- its Draco! Please help him! He can't breath! Please." Hermione said her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, just keep an eye on him, just for a minute, Ill be right there" and with that, the older witches head disappeared from the flames.  
  
Hermione went running back to Draco and kneeling beside him. He was still breathing rapidly and sweating. Hermione touched his forehead and found out he was burning up. She started panicking again that she didn't realize that she laid Draco's head on her lap and stroked his silvery blonde her while waiting for the medi-witch to arrive. Draco was still clutching his chest when he opened his eyes, still breathing rapidly.  
  
"Heeerrmioneee" he said weakly  
  
"Shh. don't talk Madam Promfrey is coming, just rest okay.  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes returning to his rapid breathing. Then, without warning he started shaking and then suddenly stopped and his head lolled to the side.  
  
"Draco, Draco! Come on, don't give up, Draco come on please." she said crying.  
  
Hermione took his wrist and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she found one, but its really weak. Then, the portrait opened and standing there was Professor Dumboldore, Madam Promfrey, followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They rushed towards them and Madam Promfrey kneeled beside Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger can you explain what happened" said the headmaster as Madam Promfrey took Draco for her lap to check on him.  
  
"I-I found him, laying on the floor. and . he was holding his chest and breathing hard. then he told me he cant breathe and then I called. you and when I came back but he was still the same, but this time he was burning up. then he said my name opening his eyes, but I told him to not talk and he nodded, but he started to shake but then stopped and he passed out. Please, help him, please." she said sobbing.  
  
"Calm yourself Miss Granger," said Snape  
  
"Everything going to be alright, Miss Granger come on," said McGonagall, helping Hermione up and settling to the couch.  
  
"Poppy can you please tell us what's wrong with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said calmly.  
  
"He has a high fever and he developed pneumonia because of a flu that was not treated" said Madam Promfrey as she examined Draco better.  
  
"He was sick? Flu? How? He should have gone to the hospital wing then. said Snape confusedly.  
  
"I-I t-told him to go, b-b-b-ecause he was sick in the train but he didn't want to." Hermione blurted through her crying.  
  
There was silence until everyone heard Madam Promfrey gasped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Poppy, what's the matter?" the headmaster asked calmly.  
  
"He was beaten" 


	3. Chapter 03

A/N. Thanks to ronhpgirlkittykat and samhaincat for reviewing!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Beaten?" said Albus.  
  
"Yes," Madam Promfrey took out her own wand and said "Finite Incantantum" sighing, she put her wand back to her pocket and added, "he was using the Concealment Charm at his scars and wounds" looking at the scars that appeared on Draco's body. There were long gashes that looked like it came from being whipped and black and purple bruises that looked like from punches and kicks he received. There was another kind of scars that didn't look like any other that they saw.  
  
"Three cracked ribs and one fractured lung that will give him more difficulty in breathing, and there are more marks and scars and I don't know where it came from." Said Madam Promfrey beginning to check Draco again.  
  
Hermione was looking at the unusal scars that they saw and realized where it came from, "the staff." she said softly.  
  
The teachers stared at her and Snape asked "what did you say Miss Granger?"  
  
"Its from the staff. the unusual scars. its from Lucuis Malfoy's staff." she replied nervously.  
  
Everybody was silence as Hermione said that and after a moment of silence, the headmaster bend down to examine Draco himself.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid Miss Granger is quite right, but if we want to find out more, we have to wait until Mr. Malfoy awakes" said Albus sadly "We have to get him to the hospital wing fast, before he gets worse" Madam Promfrey said, standing up and conjuring a stretcher.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
Snape was about to say something, but the headmaster cut in,  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger you can rest on the bed next to Draco" he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Hermione nodded while Snape sneered. The made their way to the hospital wing with Draco floating on a stretcher in front of them. When they reached the hospital, Madam Promfrey levitated Draco's body to one of the beds and Hermione pulled a chair to seat on Draco's side. But Madam Promfrey asked them to wait out side she patched Draco up. Dumbuldore, McGonagall, Snape and Hermione left the hospital wing and waited outside for Madam Promfrey to call them back in. Snape strode to on corner and leaned against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. McGonagall was standing with Hermione while putting her hand putting her hand on her shoulder. Dumbuldore chose to stand near the hospital wing doors.  
  
After seems like a couple of hours, but really it's was just had been fifteen minutes, Madam Promfrey called them back in to tell them that she was finish. Hermione went as quickly as she can then settled herself on the chair she put beside Draco earlier. She looked at Draco and found herself trying to hold back more tears. Draco's breathing was still breathing rather ragged and there were scars and bruises all over his arms and his whole chest was wrapped in bandages that were exposed because his pajama top was open. She took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as she laid her head on Draco's bed. As soon as she hit her head on the mattress, she falls on a deep slumber her hand still holding Draco's. If anybody would look behind the two teenagers, you would see a very shocked Snape, an amused McGonagall and a smiling Dumbuldore. 


	4. Chapter 04

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Harry went down to the common room to find Ron waiting for him so that they can proceed to the Great Hall and meet Hermione. When they arrived there, Hermione wasn't there. So they just guess she slept in because it was a weekend. But when she didn't turn up 20 minutes after breakfast Ron got worried.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" he said  
  
"She just slept in, stop being a worry wart already" Harry replied  
  
"Yeah, but look over there" nodding his head at the Slytherin table "Malfoy's not there either, what if somethings happen?"  
  
"I hope not" Harry replied.  
  
After breakfast, they decided that they will ask Dumboldore if he knows where Hermione is and if she was just in a meeting or anywhere last night. As they approached Dumboldore, they noticed that the usually bright and twinkling was kind of, dim.  
  
Frowning, Harry approached the professor and asked, "Um, professor, is something the matter?" bringing the headmaster out of reverie.  
  
"Oh Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I didn't see you there, oh yes everything is quite fine, but…" he trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, nothing really, so is there something you wanted?" Albus said smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah, were just going to ask if there was any meeting last night, because I think Hermione slept in" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Ms Granger is at the hospital-" but was cut off by Ron who shot out of the Great Hall before any body can say Firebolt.  
  
"What do you mean hospital wing? Is she hurt? What happen?" Harry said panicking  
  
"Mr. Potter, I assure you Ms. Granger is perfectly healthy, she is just there accompanying Mr. Malfoy"   
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, shocked  
  
"Yes, and please understand and I think Ms. Granger will give you the details if Mr. Malfoy agrees" the headmaster said  
  
"Er, sure"  
  
"Now go on and catch up to Mr. Weasley before he causes chaos"  
  
"Damn! Thanks professor!" Harry said before taking off to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Ron immediately took off as soon as he heard Hermione being in the hospital wing. What is she's hurt? Or sick? iWhy am I worrying about this?/i Ron asked himself. iBecause you like her, you git!/i Its true that Ron fancied Hermione since 4th year. He was completely jealous when she decided to go with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball.   
  
He hurried off as soon as he caught sight of the mahogany doors.  
  
***  
  
i"Draco!" bellowed Lucuis  
  
"Yes Father?" Draco asked  
  
"Tell me, did you lose the Quidditch match to The-Boy-Who-Lived again" Lucuis shouted at his son  
  
"Y-yes f-f-father" stuttered Draco  
  
"You disgrace!" pulling out is wand and waving it, sending his son flying to the wall, hitting it hard  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry…" Draco murmured  
  
But Lucuis didn't hear it, with another waved of his wand; a whip appeared on his left hand and used it on his son with a sneer on his face. Draco tried to protect himself the best way he can but he ended up lying on his stomach while his father whip his back.  
  
Trying to ignore the pain and not give his father the satisfaction, he stifled a scream. But more pain and suffering came and it was to intense and with that…  
  
He screamed/i  
  
***  
  
Hermione jerked up awake when a screamed pierced her ears. She gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy, The Prince of Slytherin, pale as a sheet and trashing on the bed, his face drenched with sweat and his face screwed up with pain.  
  
She shook him hard to wake him up, to end his nightmare. Draco's eyes suddenly flew open and backed away from Hermione, his eyes wide. Hermione didn't know what to say, Draco Malfoy looked so different, infront of her she seeing a young man with fear and anguish in his eyes, not the ones that she sees when she sees Malfoy, his eyes are usually filled with cruelty and malice.  
  
"Shhh, Draco its alright, its over" Hermione said softly  
  
Draco jerked his head looking at her, as if looking in her soul. Then to Hermione's surprise, tears were glistening his eyes.  
  
"H-h-hermione" he said, his voice cracking  
  
"Lucuis, won't hurt you anymore" she said  
  
"H-h-how did you know?" he asked, shocked  
  
"We saw the scars Draco, and he shall pay only me, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Snape knows" Hermione said  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know, he will kill me" Draco said pleading.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I won't" Hermione said  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise" Hermione said opening her arms and Draco went in them burying his face on her neck, sobbing.  
  
Hermione muttered comforting words to Draco while she rubbed his back for comfort. Suddenly, the hospital doors opened and it revealed a very shock and angry Ron.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger :D 


	5. Chapter 05

A/N: I own nothing, but the plot! Please review/  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 05  
  
Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy is in the arms of his best friend and the girl his falling for. Anger and rage made it visible on his face. He saw Hermione and Malfoy separate so fast it looked like a lightning bolt struck them. But his face still shows fury.  
  
"Ron!! Please it's not what you think…" but before she could finish Ron started walking towards Draco with great speed that it was shocking. His hands were clenched into tight fist on his side and his face shows pure fury. He looked at Draco with pure rage, his vision blurred by anger to see the bruises and scratches all over Draco's body. Draco, who just realized what was happening, started to back away from Ron, not wanting to injure himself more. Without warning, Ron launched himself to Draco, aiming for his neck trying to choke and strangle him. As Ron reached for Draco, Draco lost his balance and tumble backwards causing him to hit the side of his head on the edge of a table, causing him to feel light headed and dizzy.   
  
No one noticed as blood started to ooze from the cut that was on the side of Draco's head. Not Hermione, she was to busy screaming and begging for Ron to stop, with tears streaming down her face. Not Ron, because he was too preoccupied with his mission, to try and hurt Draco the best way he can, still blinded by fury. But Draco felt something coming down from the side of his head, but he couldn't care less because he was trying his best to stay conscious, push off Ron who was cutting out his source of air because he was sitting on his stomach and the searing pain that is cause of all the wounds and bruises on his body. Some of the wounds were starting to open up and bleed again.   
  
All of a sudden, Ron was removed from Draco, without a single scratch a pair of arms trying to restrain him from behind. Draco was lying on the floor, who decided to welcome the sea of darkness that he trying so hard to fight with blood tickling down the side of his head. Hermione ran and kneeled beside Draco and put his head on her lap and stroked his hair. She gasp as she felt warm liquid on her hands and as she looked at it, she saw chrisom red. Blood.  
  
"Madam Promfrey! Madam Promfrey! Please call Madam Promfrey…" she yelled weakly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around and was even more shock to find blood seeping on Draco back. Ron was shocked on how Hermione was upset over Malfoy. He felt the arms that were restraining him let go and when he turned around just to see Harry's shocked face.  
  
"Help him, please, his bleeding again, Harry please help him, you don't know what he has been through…" Hermione said weakly  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go and put him on a bed, Ron go and get Madam Promfrey" Harry said hurriedly advancing to where Hermione and Draco was.  
  
But Ron didn't move from his spot, it seems like he was rooted on his spot.  
  
"Ron, go get Madam Promfrey, NOW!" Harry bellowed facing Ron and his eyes burning with fury.  
  
Ron was smart enough to move and get Madam Promfrey, he knows well not to cross The-Boy-Who-Lived's temper and ran as fast as he can to the matron's office.  
  
When Ron was out of sight, Harry turned back to Hermione who was still sobbing, stroking Malfoy's hair. He was confused. Hermione, comforting Malfoy, the guy who tortured her for the last six years?   
  
"Hermione? What…" but before he could finish, Hermione looked up, revealing her tearstained face.  
  
"Harry, you don't know him, you don't know what he's been through, just give him a chance and maybe he'll be alright" she said  
  
When Madam Promfrey arrived, her eyes widened with horror, seeing the bloodied sheets beneath Draco.  
  
"What happened here! I demand an explanation!"  
  
No one said a thing. Silence. All you can here is Hermione silently sobbing beside Draco.  
  
"No one's going to say anything! Fine! I'll with you later, with the headmaster; I want you all out NOW!" the matron bellowed  
  
Harry helped Hermione to stand up and escorted her to the door, Ron following behind. 


	6. Chapter 06

A/N. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything! Just the plot!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 06  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the hospital wing to wait. Harry was still trying to calm Hermione down because she was still crying. Ron was still angry that he saw Draco in Hermione's arms. There was silence until Ron can't take it anymore.  
  
"Hermione, what was going on when I entered the hospital wing!" he shouted  
  
Harry was annoyed by this as Hermione shuddered beside him.  
  
"Ron, cant you just give it a break ok! You can't just jump into conclusions and go jumping on people just because you don't like them!" replied Harry, losing his temper  
  
"Harry, this Malfoy we are talking about! BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Yeah, Ron I am not blind, I know it's Malfoy but didn't you see that he was in a bad condition. Why do you think he was at the hospital wing in the first place?" he replied, shouting a little bit himself  
  
"Oh, I see, you're covering for him too, right? Right? You're against me. Both of you. What happened did both of you befriend Malfoy without me? Huh?" he shouted yet again  
  
"Ron, I didn't say that! And we didn't befriend Malfoy! You're just over reacting. And god damnit stop shouting, for Merlin's sake! I'm just over here! I'm not deaf but I will be if you continue!" Harry said  
  
"Will you both stop it!" came Hermione's weak voice, which startled both of the guys. Hermione was kneeling against the wall, both her hands covering her ears and her eyes shut tight.  
  
"Stop fighting, Ron, I was comforting him! Nothing happened and get over it! Stop being jealous. You don't own me. You don't own me" she said her voice getting weaker and dissolving into more tears. "You don't understand, I know he was mean and nasty to you, to me, and to Harry. All those rude comments that he stated to you and to your family and when he calls me," she hesitated but continued, "mudblood. The snide remarks he gives Harry and calls him names. But trust me, he paid for it dearly. Too much actually. And if we let him suffer like that and see him reach the edge, we are just going to bad as him. Maybe even worst, so you didn't have the right to jump on him like that Ron! You didn't." she trailed off crying again.  
  
Harry rushed to Hermione's side comforting her yet again, while stood rooted on his spot his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Shhhhh, Hermione its ok, calm down now" said Harry, shooting Ron a glare that can burn holes in him. Harry thought that whatever happened to Malfoy must be really bad, or else Hermione won't be this upset. He can't imagine what Malfoy had to get through seeing how his back was bleeding a lot when he came. And he remembered how Hermione said it was bleeding again. But he has an idea who might have cost this. Someone cruel. Someone like Draco, only worst and more evil. Someone named Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Time past and Madam Promfrey finished treating Draco and she went inside.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is alright now, the wounds on his back are re-bandaged, but there are additional bruises of his arms and face", Hermione shot a glare at Ron, "and I need to know what really happened" the matron finished.  
  
No one spoke and there was silence between all of them. "Nobody will say anything? Fine-" but she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"I did it, I jumped on conclusions and over reacted and jumped on Malfoy" he said  
  
Hermione was looking at Ron sternly and Harry was looking at him with his jaw dropped, while the matron is wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"Very well, I'll shall let the headmaster know" she said  
  
"No need for that Poppy" said the Headmaster  
  
All four whipped their heads to the direction of the voice so fast it was shocking. Albus started advancing to the group.  
  
"I heard your explanation Mr. Weasley and for the 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr. Filch" Dumboldore said sternly  
  
Ron just nodded and started making his way to the Gryffindor tower leaving Harry and Hermione behind.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you can go and see Mr. Malfoy now and Mr. Potter can I speak to you for a moment" and with that Hermione and Madam Promfrey went inside the Hospital Wing leaving Harry and the headmaster some privacy.  
  
"Harry, you know that the threat of Voldemort is still at large, am I right?" Albus said after the matron is out of ear shot  
  
"Yes, and let me guess, I need to do something and be the Boy-Who-Lived and save the world, right?" Harry replied  
  
"Yes but this times you will have comrades by your side"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will have help for the Founder's Heirs, and as you know you are the Heir of Gryffindor for you are the one who pulled out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat"  
  
Harry was shock at this. Not about the saving the world thing, but having comrades by his side. The Heirs will help him this time.  
  
"But who are the heirs?" he asked  
  
"You will have to find them yourself, but I doesn't necessarily mean that the Heirs of the Founders will be at the same house as the Founders themselves. Base it on their talents and traits. But it doesn't apply to everybody. That's all I can give you and please unite the people you suspected is the heir of the Founders and bring them to my office to know the truth" he said  
  
"Yes, headmaster and thank you for the advice" Harry said  
  
"No trouble at all Mr. Potter" and with that Albus left.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "base on the talent not by the house, doesn't apply to everyone" and as if a light bulb appeared on top of his head, he bolted to the hospital wing. 


	7. Chapter 07

A/N. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything! Just the plot!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 07  
  
Harry entered the hospital wing to find Hermione sitting in her usual seat beside Malfoy who was still unconscious. He approached Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed which caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Harry, didn't see you there" she said looking up  
  
"Hey Mione, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm quiet fine now, really, I just can't believe that Ron did that, he doesn't even know what really happened" she said quietly  
  
All Harry can do is nod. Is Hermione just feeling sorry for Malfoy? Or is it more?  
  
"Hermione, your falling for Malfoy, are you?" he said breaking the silence. Hermione was startled by this question and he eyes went wide.  
  
"H-Harry I-I don't know w-what your t-t-talking about", Hermione stuttered shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, calm down, if you are I respect your decision, don't worry about it!" pulling Hermione into a hug, calming her down yet again.  
  
"Harry, I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't understand anymore" Hermione muffled  
  
"Its okay" is just all he said.  
  
Moments pass and Hermione calmed down at last and silence filled the air again. Then Hermione asked what Harry and the headmaster talked about.  
  
"He said that I have to face Voldemort yet again but this time I wont be alone, I have to find the Founders Heirs and they will help me, the headmaster also said that not all the heirs is necessarily the same house as the Founders and oh yeah I'm Gryffindor heir" Harry explained  
  
"But, Harry, You-Know-Who is the heir of Slytherin, remember?" she said  
  
"Well, we have to think who is so in to being a Slytherin, he or she is so proud of it"  
  
"Maybe the sorting will help us, think back Harry, who was sorted to Slytherin that the Sorting Hat is so sure about?"  
  
"Hmmm who can that be." the two of them thought for a moment and they looked at each other wide-eyed and then set their eyes at Malfoy who was still unconscious.  
  
"It's Malfoy!" Harry said a little bit loudly  
  
"Shh, Harry keep you voice down, yes and I'm thinking the same thing, it can be him because remember during out sorting, the Sorting Hat shouted Slytherin, even before it touched Draco's head" she said  
  
"Yes, one down two to go!" Harry said excitedly  
  
"So, who do you think is the Heir of Hufflepuff? One of her best traits is being loyal"  
  
"Do you think its, Justin Fletchley?"  
  
"Negative, I don't think so, Hannah Abbott?"  
  
"No, wait, let take the headmaster's advise, he said that the Heirs is not necessarily the same house as the Founders and it doesn't apply to everyone"  
  
"It doesn't apply to you and Draco but it may apply to the heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Yes, so think, who is the most loyal person you ever met?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, who is the most loyal person he ever met? Then it hit him.  
  
"Hey Hermione, don't you think it can be Ron?"  
  
Hermione frowned at this, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well think, he has always been loyal to our friendship, and the Weasleys are the most loyal family, Ive ever met, don't you think?  
  
"Well you have a point, but give me another reason of him being loyal" Hermione said still not convinced  
  
"Hmm, the time in the giant chessboard, he got himself hurt because of his loyalty to me and you that he is so determined to find the Philosopher's Stone" he said  
  
Hermione thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, he is loyal, minus the jealousy and fights we had with him" she said  
  
"Yes, two down, one to go and I think this one is very easy, think, what's Ravenclaw's best trait" he asked  
  
"Well, she is known for her intelligence" she said, thinking hard who might be Ranvenclaw's Heir  
  
Harry decided she will let her figure this out by herself, he was so busy waiting for to figure it out whose face is screwed up with concentration. They didn't even realize that Draco Malfoy was stirring in his sleep and opening his eyes. He heard everything they talked about. He didn't know how but he heard them say that Potter is the Heir of Gryffindor, Weasley's the Heir of Hufflepuff and he is the Heir of Slytherin. He know who is the Heir of Ravenclaw and it's very obvious. So he decided to surprise them both.  
  
"Its Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of Hogwarts" he said in his raspy voice.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned their heads to him. Harry was smiling while Hermione's eyes went wide. 


	8. Chapter 08

A/N. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything! Just the plot!  
  
Thanks for Dorthey Star for beta-reading! Thank you!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 08  
  
Hermione immediately kneeled beside Draco's bed and asked how he felt.  
  
"Sore, dizzy, and thirsty, but other than that I'm fine," he said and smiled at Hermione. She got up to give him water, and spotted Harry at the same time.  
  
"Potter," he hissed.  
  
"Malfoy," he growled back.  
  
Hermione was afraid that a fight would erupt. She saw that Draco flinched at the sound of Malfoy, but he continued talking.  
  
"I heard everything you said. Me being the heir of Slytherin, you being Gryffindor's, Weasley being Hufflepuff's and we all know that Hermione is Ravenclaw's, but how can you be sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, we are not entirely sure, but as soon as we tell Ron and you're up, we will go to the headmaster's office to make sure," Harry answered.  
  
"Very well, Potter, the sooner the better. Where's Weasley? Thanks to him I have to stay longer," Draco said.  
  
"He's at the Tower. He got detention for what he did. I'll get him and let him know. Is that alright?" **Who said this?**  
  
"I guess," he answered.  
  
Harry nodded at Hermione and left to go to Gryffindor Tower. When Harry was gone, Hermione turned to Draco and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry that Ron did that. Sometimes he just jumps on conclusions like that," she said quietly.  
  
"No need to apologize for him. It's his fault, not yours, so just leave it for now," he said.  
  
Silence took its place again. Neither talked for minutes. They just looked in each other's eyes and moved closer. Pools of grey orbs and cinnamon brown ones stare at each other. They moved closer and closer until their lips met. It was quick, but passionate. After it they both looked flushed.  
  
"That was." Hermione started.  
  
"Awesome," Draco finished.  
  
They both smiled and talked about other stuff, like their interests and favorites. Hermione was glad that Draco was feeling a lot better, and that he was smiling a real smile. Not a smirk, not a sneer but a genuine smile. They were interrupted when the heard the doors of the Hospital Wing open, and Ron and Harry emerged from it.  
  
"Oh here comes Harry and Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, yippee," Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
Hermione just smiled at him. When Harry and Ron approached the two, Draco and Ron glared at each other. Hermione shot nervous glances at Harry and vice-versa. Knowing that tension would soon erupt to its peak, Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"So. now that we are all here, let me explain."  
  
Harry started explaining his conversation with Dumbledore, and how they figured out that they themselves might be heirs of the Hogwarts Founders.  
  
"We have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office just to make sure as soon as Malfoy is healed," he finished.  
  
They all nodded and Draco glared at Ron one last time before turning back to Hermione grinning, who smiled back. If anyone was paying attention to Ron, they would see that his eyes were burning with jealously and rage. Who wouldn't? The girl he has fallen for was smiling at the person that he despised the most, Draco Malfoy. Of all people, DRACO MALFOY! How could she be so nice to him after all that he did? All the insults and bad things he did in the past just disappeared and turned to nothing, or worse, to friendship. She was really upset about Malfoy, but why? He does look messed up and I did make it worse, he thought. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Malfoy, I apologize," Ron said suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
"I said, I apologize!" he said a little louder  
  
"Oh, sure Weasley. The moment I get out of here you'll jump me again!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy. Today I decided to be decent enough to apologize, and you just blow it off!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well, you're the reason why I have to be here longer!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"Will you guys stop shouting?" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, which made the two other guys to look at them.  
  
"You know that you have to work together to defeat Voldemort, right?" said Harry and when he saw Ron and Hermione flinch when he said Voldemort he added, "Oh, will you to get over it? It's just a name. It's not even his real name damn it! Stop flinching when someone says VOL-DE-MORT!" he finished, emphasizing the syllables of Voldemort's name.  
  
All Hermione and Ron could do was nod. Hermione said, "Can you just have a truce and agree to be comrades, and not try to kill each other every time you meet?" She looked pleadingly at both boys.  
  
Ron and Malfoy glared at each other again. Ron extended his hand.  
  
"Comrades," he said.  
  
Draco shook it and said, "But not friends."  
  
They both smirked at each other, and Harry and Hermione just shrugged. 


	9. Chapter 09

A/N: As always, not mine, its Rowling's, the only thing I own is the plot!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 09  
  
Two days passed and Draco was allowed to get out of the hospital wing. He is now healed but still sore, he was supposed to be staying there a little bit longer, but thanks to his constant nagging Madam Promfrey got fed up and let him go. Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed with him to meet outside of the hospital wing and go straight to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Ron asked, getting annoyed  
  
"Ron will you please stop and be patient" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah Weasley keep your pants on" sneered Draco Malfoy from behind  
  
Ron looked at him and sneered then went ahead to the headmaster's office, with Harry following behind who glanced at them smiling. Hermione went to Draco and smiled at him and he pecked her cheek in return, which made Hermione blushed.  
  
When they arrived at the gargoyle, all of them realized one thing.  
  
"Er. what's the password?" Draco asked  
  
"Well, usually it's some kind of sweets" Hermione said  
  
"Umm okay, Licorices Wands" Ron started  
  
Nothing  
  
"Sugar Quills" Harry tried  
  
Nothing  
  
"Cockroach Crunchies" said Hermione, much to her disgust  
  
Nothing  
  
"Acid Pops!" shouted Draco getting irritated  
  
Much to their surprise the gargoyle jumped aside and let them pass. They went up to the revolving stair case and then knocked on Dumbledore's door. It opened and they entered to find the headmaster looking down at them with twinkling eyes from the stairs beside the bookcase.  
  
"Ahh, I see Mr. Potter you have gathered your comrades, now would you like to do the test?" the headmaster said  
  
They all nodded, as the headmaster went to get the sorting hat. He took it and placed it on his desk and nodded at the four. They went forward as the headmaster started to speak.  
  
"As you know there are Four Founder's of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of these Founders has a weapon and each of these weapons can be used by their heirs. Tom Riddle who is known as the Heir of Slytherin chose the path of Darkness. The moment he did, he was replaced by a true heir who will use the weapon of Salazar in the name of the Light. All the heirs will only use these weapons only to defend the Light and only the Light. Only the true heir will be the one who will pull it out from the Sorting Hat if they asked it to. Remember, everybody at Hogwarts will be helped if the for it, now let us begin" the headmaster said sternly  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, come and concentrate on asking for help and extend your arm toward the Sorting Hat" the headmaster said.  
  
Harry did this, his eyes closed and his palm wide. Then without warning something was shimmering inside the sorting hat. Harry opened his eyes and put his had in the Sorting Hat to take it out. A sword emerged from the hat which was encrusted with rubies and was shining to the light.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you next" said Dumbledore as Harry stepped back, still holding the sword.  
  
Ron did the same thing as Harry did before and concentrated. But this time he put his Sorting Hat. Moments later Ron's eyes snapped open and he pulled out an axe. It was encrusted with topazes on the handle and on the edge. I have a big blade; about 15 inches long and has a firm handle.  
  
"Well done Mr. Weasley, now it's confirmed, you are the Heir of Hufflepuff. Now Ms. Granger, please step forward"  
  
Ron stepped back still looking at the axe in awe, while Hermione stepped forward looking anxious.  
  
"Ms. Granger, come on now don't be nervous, just do what Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley did" said the headmaster  
  
Hermione sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and concentrated with her arm extended. Not long after that, her eyes opened slowly and she put her hand in the Sorting Hat to find a bunch of arrows that are engraved with sapphires on both ends. She took on out and the place where the arrow used to be was replaced with another arrow. Then, she took the bow which was also engraved with sapphires that was shimmering as the light deflected on it.  
  
"Ms. Granger is confirmed to be Ravenclaw's Heir and one more thing, the arrows are infinite, which means you don't have to worry about running out of it in time of battle" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione nodded and went to Harry and Ron as Draco moved forward and stood in front of the Sorting Hat. Without even waiting for Dumbledore, he put his hand inside the hat and closed his eyes. Not even 5 seconds after, he pulled out a sword much like Harry's; except it was curved, which was encrusted by emeralds. He smirked and stepped back taking place beside Hermione, who smiled at him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco and smiled, "Well done Mr. Malfoy, Heir of Slytherin, now that that's cleared up, you will be able to summon you weapon's in times of need, all you need to do is concentrate also you have to do that when you want them to disappear" he said.  
  
The four of them nodded and concentrated on making there weapon's disappear. Slowly the weapon's began to dissolve from their hands until in was gone.  
  
"One more thing" said the headmaster, "You will be given special classes to help you train in use of your weapons"  
  
"Who will teach us?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will know as soon as it's arranged" the headmaster replied  
  
They all nodded and left the headmaster's office, leaving Dumbledore grinning from ear to ear  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Now that's over thanks for the reviews and sorry for updating so late. School is getting pretty hectic! Remember this fiction doesn't have to OOTP spoilers so don't be surprise to see Sirius dancing in a hula skirt! Okie. wait bad thought. never mind! :p 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Same as always, not mine, Rowling's, the only thing I own is the plot!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By the next day, they still hadn't learned from Dumbledore who was going teach them how to handle their weapons. So*took out comma* they had no choice but go to their lesson after breakfast, which was, much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's disgust.  
  
"Potions!" exclaimed Ron, outraged.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry sarcastically, punching his fist in the air.  
  
Hermione just groaned and rolled her eyes, while Draco smirked. They continued their way to the Great Hall and entered. Everybody inside the hall stopped what they were doing and looked at them. The silence was broken by a shrill voice coming from the Slytherin table. Everybody continued their meals and completely ignored the new arrivals.  
  
"Dracky!" shouted pug faced Pansy Parkinson as she ran towards them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione groaned and much to their surprise so did Draco. As Pansy reached them, she shot a look at Hermione and smirked.  
  
"How are you Dracky? Are you okay? Why are you hanging out with this filthy mudblood?" she said while stroking Draco's arm.  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes were full of fury and they were about to say something to her when Hermione stepped towards Pansy. To their shock, she had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Pansy, call me a mudblood all you want, just don't do it in front of me because you will regret it, dearly. You're going to get something worst than this," Before anyone could say a word Hermione, clenched her right hand into a tight fist and hit it against Pansy's jaw. Hard. Very hard.  
  
Pansy stumbled backwards holding her jaw and looking at Hermione in shock. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione wide eyed just like they had done when Hermione slapped Malfoy back at third year for insulting Hagrid. Even Draco was staring at Hermione unbelievingly. They couldn't believe Hermione, Head Girl and bookworm, could punch someone, especially a Slytherin.  
  
"Remember what I said Pansy," said Hermione in a low cold as she regained her posture. "See you later at Potions," she added in a sweet voice and started walking to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry following behind her, leaving Draco and Pansy standing there.  
  
"Hermione, that was awesome! I didn't know you were capable of punching her like that!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, you were always against violence," added Harry.  
  
"Well, there are times where we need to make exceptions, and all those years Draco called me a mudblood made me realize that it's just a word and it won't affect me at all. It's not like I'm not going to be a witch anymore it she calls me that and at least that will get her of my back for a while" she said chuckling  
  
Draco was about to go to the Slytherin table when Pansy caught his arm. "Dracky, aren't going to do anything about that m." but she was cut off by Draco.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pansy, haven't you learn your lesson? Say the word and she will make you remember what she said just minutes ago. You never know, she might have sharp hearing," he said, nodding his head towards the Gryffindor table. Pansy looked over just in time to see Hermione glaring at her and mouthing, "Remember" before turning back to her meal. Pansy quickly turned away, still holding Draco's arm until he said, "Oh yeah, let go of my arm and clean yourself up. You look like shit." He smirked and yanked his arm away from her and continued his way to the Slytherin table. Pansy let out a frustrated shriek, which earned her weird looks, before stomping to the hospital wing.  
  
Breakfast was done and the students poured out of the Great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the dungeon and settled to their seats. Soon all the students were there both Gryffindors and Slytherins, including Pansy, who glared at a smirking Hermione who glared back. Soon after that, the greasy haired Potions teacher stormed into the classroom with the usual sneer on his face.  
  
"Today we will be making a Sleep Potion. It is different from the Sleeping Draught because just one sniff from this potion will make you fall into a deep slumber. If a person drinks this or it gets injected to their system, they will fall into an everlasting sleep. There is an antidote which is supposed to be given instantly or they will fall asleep, forever. You will make this potion with a partner and I will assign your partner," he said and many people groaned.  
  
"Brown and Zabini, Patil and Goyle, Finnigan and Crabbe, Weasley and Bulstrode, Potter and Parkinson, Granger and Malfoy." as he continued, the people who were already assigned started to move towards their partner, much to Ron and Harry's disgust. Draco transferred to the seat beside Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione blushed and smiled back. She felt someone staring at her. When she looked up she saw Pansy glaring, her eyes filled with jealousy. Hermione saw that and smirked at her. Draco looked at them both and chuckled while shaking his head.  
  
"Now start and try not to mess up. The instructions are on the board and remember that the potion should be dark blue in the end. Begin!" he roared as the student started to work.  
  
Time passed by until the class was almost over and everybody's potions were in different colors. Harry and Pansy's was dark green and bubbly, Ron and Millicent's was red and smoky, but Draco and Hermione's was dark blue, and therefore perfect.  
  
Professor Snape passed by each table and criticized them any way he could. "Potter, your potion looks like troll's snot," he scowled as he passed by Harry's table. As he passed by Hermione and Draco's he scowled at Hermione when he saw it was perfect. "Good work Mr. Malfoy. 20 points for Slytherin," he said and started to walk away. Hermione bowed her head, wanting to say that she did half of the work but stopped herself because she didn't want to get detention. Draco looked at her and raised his hand. Snape notice and said, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor, Hermione did half of the work in our potion and I believe we are supposed to get the same amount of points," Draco said.  
  
Snape and the other students- Gryffindors and Slytherins alike- looked at Draco like he belonged at St. Mungo's. Snape sneered and said, "Fine, 20 points for Gryffindor." With that he went back to his desk.  
  
Class was 10 minutes from being over and the students were eagerly waiting to get out of class when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," drawled Professor Snape. McGonagall emerged behind the door and walked towards Snape and whispered something so that the other students couldn't hear. After a minute or two, Snape looked up. "Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy, gather your things and go with Professor McGonagall," he said in a low voice.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco gathered their things quickly and followed Professor McGonagall out the door, with the whole class staring at them and murmuring. Snape saw this and bellowed, "What are you doing stop gawking at them like a bunch of dogs? Get back to whatever you were doing!" The class bowed their heads and was once again silent.  
  
The Heirs followed Professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office and realized that they were being called to find out who was to teach them how to handle their weapons. They reached the gargoyle and halted.  
  
"Acid Pops," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the revolving staircase was revealed. They stepped on it and when they got to the headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them smiling, sitting in his chair.  
  
"Come in. Thank you, Minerva, for bringing them. You can go back now," he said. Minerva nodded and left.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand. Four chairs appeared and the Heirs took a seat.  
  
"Today you will know who is going to teach you to handle your weapons, but first you must summon your weapons," he said.  
  
They nodded and closed their eyes and concentrated. The weapons began to materialize on their hands.  
  
"Good, now I'll call Ms. Granger's guardian." Dumbledore stood up and threw Floo Powder and shouted, "Serena Grizelda" and with that a woman's face appeared on the fire  
  
"Yes Albus?" said a woman's voice.  
  
"Serena, the heirs are here and are ready for you. Please inform Gordon while you're at it," the headmaster said  
  
"Yes, Albus, it's my pleasure," and with that the head vanished from the fire.  
  
After five minutes, a hooded figure came out of the fireplace. The figure looked up and pulled the hood off. It was a woman with sparkling blue eyes, angelic features, and long silky blonde hair, which had tiny braids on the sides. She had a tall and slim figure that made guys go gaga. She was wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt with a hooded navy blue vest over it and tight navy pants and black high boots. She had a bow and arrows on her back, which meant her expertise was archery. Harry, Ron and Draco were staring at her with their mouths open. She smiled at them and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Here I am Dumbledore and Gordon said he's going to catch up," the woman said.  
  
"No need to worry. Now, lets make the introductions," said Dumbledore.  
  
Serena nodded and smiled at the four and said, "No need Albus, I think I can guess". She walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco and stood in front of them. She nodded at Harry and said, "Can I borrow your weapon, please, and what's your name?" she said and she caught a glance on the scar on Harry's forehead. "Oh, never mind. You're Harry Potter," she added. Harry nodded and handed his weapon to Serena. Serena gripped the handle and examined it, then said "Great grip. Rubies, so you must be Godric Gryffindor's heir. Am I correct?" she asked, handing the sword back. Harry nodded and took it. Serena moved to Draco and asked, "May I know your name and see your weapon?"  
  
Draco smirked and said "Draco Malfoy," while handing his weapon to Serena.  
  
She took it and said "Ahhh, Lucius's son. Are you sure you're not planning to be a Death Eater?" her voice serious.  
  
The Golden Trio was shocked about this question and so was Draco but said "There is no way I'm going to bow down to someone who was defeated by a one- year-old child and kills people for fun," he said coldly looking Serena in the eye.  
  
Serena smiled at him and said, looking at his sword, "Curved, emeralds. You're Salazar's heir, am I right?" she asked Draco. Draco smirked then nodded, taking his sword back from Serena. She then moved to Ron who handed his weapon automatically. She smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Ron answered and said, "Ron Weasley". Serena smiled once more.  
  
"You're Arthur's son. What a jolly fellow!" she said chuckling, then examined the axe before saying, "Light, but a very dangerous blade. Topazes, then your Hufflepuff's heir, is that correct?" she asked sternly giving the axe back to Ron. He nodded *take out his head* and took the axe back. Finally she reached Hermione and said "I'll assume your Ravenclaw's and it is my knowledge that your weapons are a bow and arrows?" she asked softly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"My name's Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.  
  
Serena smiled and shook her hand. "Now, can I borrow your bow and one arrow please?" she asked sweetly. Hermione handed her the bow and pulled out one arrow from her back and handed it to her. Serena thanked her and took out her wand, and conjured a bull's-eye at the end of the office stepped back a bit and readied her position. She aimed and then shot the arrow, which soared like a comet and hit the target the center of the target. She smiled and said, handing the bow back to Hermione, "This is an awesome weapon and I am looking forward to helping you learn how to use it." Hermione nodded and stepped back.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and a grunt was heard from the fireplace. Then a large figure emerged and looked up. It was a large man who has an axe strapped on his back. He had a bushy brown beard and brown hair. Basically, he looked like a mini Hagrid.  
  
"Hey, Dumbledore, I'm here. Whom will I be teaching?" he asked in a friendly, yet gruff voice  
  
"Ahhh, students, this is Gordon White, an experienced blacksmith and has specialties in handling an axe," Dumbledore said chuckling. "This Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," pointing at the respected person.  
  
"Why, hello everybody," he took a glance at Ron's axe, then said, "So you're the lucky bloke, ey? Aren't you Weasley's son?"  
  
Ron nodded and Harry tried to refrain himself from laughing, while Draco smirked and Hermione tried to stifle a giggle for the look of nervousness on Ron's face. He was obviously scared of the guy.  
  
"Well, now that's over, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you want to know who will be your teachers?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"That's why we're here, right?" Draco sneered. Harry, Ron and Hermione shot him a glare, but he just smirked. His Malfoy attitude was surfacing again.  
  
"Very, well. You both are going to be taught by two people. One is our very own Professor Snape. As you know he has a class right now," said Albus.  
  
Harry looked outraged and Ron and Hermione looked at him with sympathy written in their eyes. Draco just shrugged and nodded.  
  
"And accompanying Professor Snape is." he was cut off, by a voice.  
  
"Me of course." All of them turned their heads towards the door and Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. Harry was grinning like crazy. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Siruis Black  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Is it? Do you like it? Told you no OOTP Spoilers! And can anyone guess where I based Serena Grizelda and Gordon White? Can you guess? I you know tell me! Okay! Well gotta bounce! Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. school was hectic the last two weeks and last weekend I caught the flu and have a fever for 2 days. but here's the usual. not mine. Rowling's. if its mine. I won't be doing this because I'll be doing the 6th book.  
  
*****  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted so loudly, the other people in the room jumped up. He ran towards him and gave him a very, VERY big hug.  
  
"Glad to see me?" Sirius asked, grinning, already knowing the answer.  
  
Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a trick question?" he said. Then his eyes widened.  
  
Sirius saw this and said, "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you should be on the run! What if you get caught? What if you get the dementor's kiss? What if-" he said over and over, going hysterics. He'll don't know what he'll do if Sirius gets the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
Realizing what Harry is getting onto, he, Sirius, grabbed Harry's shoulders and attempted to calm him down.  
  
"Harry, get a grip, let me explain, okay? Calm down, just breathe, okay?" he said in a soothing way  
  
Harry's breathing started to return to normal as he calmed himself down.  
  
"You okay now?" Sirius asked, looking at him, concern written in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded, signaling Sirius that he can explain when and how he got here.  
  
"Okay, when I was lying low and hiding at Remus Lupin's house, I learned about the Death Eater attacks that was happening and also learned that a certain poor-excuse-for-a-human was caught and brought shock to everybody in the Ministry"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and said in a low voice "Pettigrew"  
  
A growl was heard and they turned their heads to find out that it was Ron. He still very mad and disgusted that his pet rat 'Scrabbers' was really the stuttering fool that betrayed his best friend's parents, resulting Harry to be an orphan and stuck living with his awful muggle relatives, the Dursleys.  
  
Sirius nodded then continued, "Fudge was so shock to see Pettigrew that you will think his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets!" he chuckled at this then added, "Well, anyways, the ministry officials stunned him then made him drink the Truth Potion, and he said everything that happened that Halloween Night, in front of the whole ministry, and that whole time Fudge mouth was hanging open" he finished.  
  
Everybody was listening to him the whole time. Harry's eyes widened with glee and threw himself to Sirius once again. Ron and Hermione smiled at them both, also happy themselves seeing their best friend so happy. Draco was just staring at the, looking like he is in a trance. Jealousy is the greatest emotion he is feeling right now. He never felt the love Harry's feeling, not even from his own parents. Lucius, his father, never loved him; he was just an offspring that he expected to follow his footsteps into serving the Dark Lord. Then there was his mother, Narcissa, she was never there, all she does is serve his father and never give him the love a son needs. They always say that Draco would also be a death eater and follow their example, but what they don't know is that, Draco will never, ever, be a death eater.  
  
"Ahem" was heard from the headmaster. "Now that everyone is aware of who's doing what, might as well return to our schedules. And, I assure you Sirius Black is proven innocent. Now good day to you all and to the Heirs, your lessons will begin at Thursday night next week at eight o' clock in the evening" he said. They all nodded and made their way to the door while Serena Grizelda and Gordon White made approached the fire place to travel by Floo Powder.  
  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Sirius exited the headmaster's office, Harry asked Sirius where he was going to stay now that he is not on the run, while Draco walked ahead of the whole group with Ron and Hermione slightly behind him, leaving both Harry and Sirius to talk privately.  
  
"Well, I'll be staying with Remus for a while until I find a place to live." Sirius answered, trailing off.  
  
"Oh", Harry said lamely. He was kind of upset that Sirius was not staying a Hogwarts, so that they will be able to spend more time together. He was also upset because he still remembered when he and Sirius first met and asked him if he wants to leave the Dursleys and live with him instead. He tried to shake of the feeling but everything started to feel cold and it's like everything was spinning. He leaned against the wall for support and gasped as his heart felt like its being tugged from all directions. He clutched his chest and started to breath heavily.  
  
Sirius was cut off by Harry's answer and his voice sounded hurt, so he added quickly, still walking and not looking at Harry, "so that you and I can live together and you don't have to live with those Dursleys"  
  
No response came.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius glanced sideways just to find out that Harry was not beside him. He whirled around to find his godson leaning against the wall, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.  
  
"HARRY!" he ran to his godson's aid as Harry started slid down the wall and falling to the floor. Sirius ran faster and caught Harry just in time. He carried Harry into his arms and to his horror; his godson was breathing more rapidly and his emerald eyes started turning blood red, like he was being possessed.  
  
Deciding that it's easier to go to the headmaster for help instead of the hospital wing, he bolted to back to the professor's office immediately.  
  
"ACID POPS!" Sirius shouted as soon as he reached the office and climbed the stairs in great speed. As he reached the door he bolted right in and found the headmaster sitting on his desk.  
  
"Sirius? Is there something the matter?" the headmaster asked, standing up from his seat, and seeing the Boy Who Lived in Sirius arms  
  
"Headmaster! It's Harry, he's-" but was cut off, as a pair of hands was wrapped around his neck very tight. He looked down, to see it was Harry's, his godson's eyes were red and burning with fury. When Sirius started choking, Harry jumped out of Sirius arms, released him and started backing away. Sirius clutched his throat, gasping for air and looking at his godson at the same time.  
  
"Harry, what's happening to you?" Sirius asked a little breathless  
  
"Silence, Black!" Harry answered his voice full of malice and his eyes still burning red. From that answer, Sirius knew that he wasn't talking to his godson.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore and smirked. "Well, Dumbledore we meet, again"  
  
Still very calm, Albus said "Yes, Tom. Release Harry Potter NOW!" his calm voice became more confident and livid.  
  
Harry frowned then once again smirked. He saw Sirius trying to reach for his wand then said, "I won't do that if I were you Black, you wouldn't want Potter to get hurt don't you?"  
  
Sirius stared at Harry's eyes and shouted, "Let Harry go now, Voldemort"  
  
Harry smirked at him, reached for his wand with his right hand, pointed it to his left palm, conjured a silver dagger, jeweled with emeralds, and to both Dumbledore and Sirius' horror, put the tip of it on the left side of his own neck.  
  
"Voldemort! Don't! Harry, fight him!" Sirius told Harry  
  
"Oh his fighting alright" Harry said sneered, he looked at the horror and anguish written on Sirius faced and smirked, then he pushed the dagger towards his neck, piercing his skin, blood flowing down his neck, then added, "He's right here, trying to take control, here talk to him"  
  
Still holding the dagger to his neck, Harry's eyes turned from fiery red to the emerald green one's it used to be, except anguish was written all over it. "Sirius, help me, please" he said weakly, flinching every now and then because of the wound on his neck.  
  
"Harry don't worry just hang on, just fight him okay?" Sirius told Harry in a soothing voice.  
  
Instead of answering, Harry gasped as his eyes turned fiery red once again. "Now that you talk to your beloved godson, maybe I'll finish him off after I tell you this, the Heirs will never defeat me, I am the real Heir of Slytherin!" he said, his voice full of confident, and with that he dragged the dagger to the left, slitting his neck and blood started to flow more furiously. He dropped the dagger and his eyes returned to its normal color. He gasped in pain and shakily touched the severed wound on his neck and looked up and said, "Sirius"  
  
"HARRY!" he rushed to his godson's side and murmured soothing words to him while taking him in his arms once again, "Harry its going to be okay, don't give up" No reply came, as Harry's eyes started to droop making him drowsy because of the blood loss.  
  
"Come on, don't give up, Harry, please" Sirius said, panic rising from his voice. Then, out of nowhere, an orange blurred soared above them then settled itself on top of Sirius shoulder. Harry seemed to feel its presence and smiled. "Fawkes" he said hoarsely  
  
Fawkes, the phoenix, lowered its head as three large tear dropped from his eyes to Harry's severed neck. As each tear touched the wound, it started healing itself until the wound was completely healed.  
  
"Thank you, Fawkes" Sirius said, tears forming on his eyes. That was so close, so close into losing his best friend's son. He hugged Harry, who is now unconscious because of the blood loss. Dumbledore was smiling at them both, amazed of Harry's will and Sirius' loved for his godson. But his fury has not yet disappeared. The Heirs are in grave danger as long as Voldemort's at large.  
  
"Sirius, please bring Harry to the hospital wing and if you see the other Heirs on the way, please tell them to come with you and explain to them everything that happened. If they have any question tell them the my office is always open" Dumbledore said  
  
Sirius nodded and made his way to the hospital wing, with Harry inside his protective embrace.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Whooo! That's over, that was Harry/Sirius ANGST! Just a little break from a Draco/Hermione but don't worry, they're on their way and so is more angst! I'll update more this time! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I told you I'll update more frequently! Okay, the usual for the disclaimer, not mine, its Rowling's  
  
This chapter may or may not contain Draco/Hermione but will surely contain Harry/Ginny. I hope you liked the Harry/Sirius NON-SLASH angst dose I gave you last chapter.  
  
*****  
  
"Colin, I told you not to mess with those Slytherin gits," a red head girl told a boy with short curly hair.  
  
"But they were insulting you and your family, plus, they called me a mudblood" he answered.  
  
"Well, I know that, but look at your hands, their burned" Ginny said looking at Colin.  
  
Indeed his hands are burned; the Slytherins dumped their potion on Colin hands during Professor Snape's class just because he was defending Ginny. He and Ginny are what you can call the best of friends. Some people think is something is going on between them but dismissed the thought for they always confront them and say, "We are just best friends, not lovers". They both agree on that, because Ginny still have feelings for Harry and Colin also knows that Ginny still like Harry. Plus, Colin is in love with a muggle girl back home, and Ginny as his best friend, gives him advice on how to treat her and all that stuff.  
  
Professor Snape send Ginny to accompany Colin, because Colin is not going to be able to open the doors of the hospital wing, for the blisters and burns on his hands are so painful. And as always, Professor Snape didn't even think twice on punishing the Slytherins responsible, he just cleaned up the spills while he was passing and didn't even deduct points. Once again, he managed to be unfair.  
  
Ginny stayed with Colin as Madam Promfrey bandaged his hands and went looking for an ointment to help make the blisters disappear, when the doors of the hospital wing and a tired looking man with long black haired entered, carrying someone in his arms. Ginny recognized the man.  
  
"Sirius?" Ginny said looking at the man at the door, he knew that Sirius is innocent and was never responsible for Harry's parents' death. When Colin heard the name 'Sirius', he started backing away, unaware of the Sirius' innocence.  
  
"Don't worry Colin, trust me he is innocent and won't hurt you" Ginny told Colin who nodded in understanding. She nodded back then rose from her seat and approached Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, is something the matter?" she said looking at him intently. Sirius said nothing instead, went to a bed and started lowering the motionless figure from his embrace. When Ginny saw the familiar mop of unruly hair, she gasped.  
  
"Harry", Ginny said as she took a good look at the figure on the bed. Harry's face was pale and blood stained his shirt, clothes and hands.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Ginny stuttered, still looking at Harry's prone figure.  
  
"I'll explain everything later, can you look after him, he passed out and may come around later on. When he wakes up tell him I came to look for the Heirs-" but was cut off by Ginny  
  
"Heirs?" she asked questioningly  
  
"Let your friends explain, please tell Harry my message" Sirius said to Ginny, after seeing her nod, he continued his way out of the hospital wing. Colin was listening the whole time, while being treated by Madam Promfrey and approached Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, don't worry, Harry is going to be fine, okay, he is strong, remember that," he said putting his hands on Ginny's shoulder. Seeing Ginny nod, he added, "I'll go to Charms, I'll tell professor Flitwick that you're in the hospital wing okay?" seeing her nod once again, he patted her back and headed out of the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Promfrey went to her Harry was laying and checked him over. When she saw the worried expression on Ginny's face, she smiled at her. "Miss Weasley, don't worry, he's alright, and he's just pale because of the blood loss. You can go to your class now" she said, taking her wand from her pocket and conjuring a bowl of water and a cloth. But Ginny shook head, "I have to stay with him, Sirius told me so, can I please?" she asked pleadingly. The matron smiled and nodded, apparently she knew that Sirius is innocent.  
  
"Miss Weasley, can u do me a favor and wipe of the blood on Mr. Potter's neck?" the matron said indicating the bowl of water and cloth beside Harry's bed. Ginny nodded and did what she's told while Madam Promfrey went away to the cabinet of potions and ointments located at the other end of the room.  
  
Ginny soaked the cloth in the bowl of water and wringed it. She then dabbed it lightly on Harry's neck, carefully wiping out the blood. She was surprised to see so much blood but not a single wound. Then the time at the Chamber of Secrets resurfaced on her mind, how Harry came and saved her from the hands of Tom Riddle and how he came back alive and well except for the dirt and blood all over his body after having the fang of the Basilisk dug in his arms. He nearly died that day from the Basilisk venom coursing through his veins, thankfully Fawkes, the phoenix came and healed the would, leaving Harry unhurt but still filthy with all the dirt and in his case blood.  
  
Ginny realized that Fawkes must have healed Harry before Sirius brought him to the hospital wing. And judging by the amount of blood smeared on Harry's neck, the wound must have been severe. She continued to wipe the blood off until it was all gone. She sighed and put the cloth back in the bowl and settled down. She sat on the chair beside Harry's bed and started stroking Harry's hair. The scar on his forehead is more visible than before because of his pale complexion.  
  
Time pass and Harry still didn't wake up. Ginny continued stroking his hair and soon fall into a deep slumber on her chair. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I lost a lot of readers for those 2 weeks I missed on updating and I have an upcoming ficlet called 'Summer' featuring Harry/Ginny. Hope you like it as soon as I'm done writing it down, I think it's going to be out before the holidays end. Happy Holidays to all!  
  
*****  
  
Sirius made his way to the Heads Common Room, assuming that Hermione would be there with Draco and also Ron. When he arrived in front of the portrait he realized that he didn't know the password. Being the impatient person he is, he did the first thing that came to mind. He started slamming and pounding his fists on the portrait, hard.  
  
He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the portrait from the inside. When the portrait opened he continued pounding and nearly punched the face of the person who opened the door if he didn't catch himself.  
  
"Watch yourself Black!" said a malevolent voice  
  
When Sirius took a good look on the person he frowned, standing in front of him was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy and that's Mr. Black to you" Sirius hissed  
  
Malfoy sneered and said, "Okay, Mr. Black what can I do in your service?" sarcasm written on his voice. Then he even went to far into doing a curtsey.  
  
Sirius ignored this and said, "Well, do you know where I can find Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, they're at their Common Room, why?" Draco asked questioningly.  
  
"Can you tell them to come and I'll explain everything later" Sirius answered.  
  
Realizing the urgency, Draco nodded and let him in. Once inside, he strode over to the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it on the fire. When the fiery red fire turned to emerald cool flames, he put his head into the fire and shouted "Gryffindor Common Room". Not long after that he shouted, "You! Get Hermione down here now!" Then after like a minute he said, "Hermione get Weasel, I mean Weasley and go here right now, or even better use Floo Powder okay?" After saying that he stood up and faced Sirius.  
  
"They'll be here shortly" moving to the couch. As if they heard, there was a thud and muffled "Ow" coming from the fireplace. Draco stood up and strode to the fireplace once again and helps Hermione to her feet who was sitting on top of Ron. Hermione dusted herself off and then helped Ron up.  
  
After everybody was dusted off and everything, Hermione, Ron and Draco settled down to the couch and stared at Sirius.  
  
"So Sirius whats up?" Ron said cocking his head on the side  
  
"I just want to talk." but was cut off when Hermione said, "Wait, where's Harry?"  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Draco looked at each other, and then Draco said, "Did something happened?"  
  
Sirius nodded sadly and told them everything that happened. The three Heirs were listening intently. A few gasps and sighs came from them as they heard every single detail that happened. Hermione started crying when she found out the dagger part.  
  
". Then after Voldemort that he was the true Heir of Slytherin, he slit Harry's throat and left, leaving Harry bleeding" Sirius said his voice breaking.  
  
Ron was wide eyed and looked like he was going to faint, Hermione was now bawling her eyes out and crying on Draco shoulder who was shaking his head.  
  
"How is he? Is he alright?" Ron said, coming out of her reverie.  
  
"Well, thanks to Fawkes the Phoenix, he is alright now. He's at the hospital wing resting, exhausted from the blood loss" Sirius answered, wearily, it seems like he's also exhausted from the recent events.  
  
Ron, Hermione and surprisingly, Draco sighed in relief when they heard Harry's okay. When Hermione stopped crying a couple of minutes after, they decided to visit Harry in the hospital wing.  
  
"Sirius is someone watching over Harry?" Hermione questioned  
  
"I assume that Madam Promfrey check him over and also, Ginny's watching over him" Sirius answered  
  
Ron's head snapped to their direction when he heard his sister's name  
  
"Ginny?" he asked demandingly  
  
"Yes, I think she fancies Harry, she nice girl and Harry's a nice guy, their perfect together" Sirius answered  
  
Ron looked like he was going to charge to the hospital wing and strangle Harry. Draco, who was beside him saw this and put his arm in front of Ron, blocking his way.  
  
"What's the big idea, Malfoy?" Ron said angrily  
  
Hermione and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Sirius was about to go between them afraid that a fight will break loose when Draco said, "Calm down Weasley, your being over protective, the more you protect her, the more she drifts away from you. Let her think for herself, she knows what she's doing, she's not a little kid anymore, just leave them alone"  
  
Ron looked totally abashed and Sirius was smiling at Draco's wise words and so was Hermione. Draco smirked at Ron's face and continued his way to the hospital wing followed by Sirius and Hermione. Ron looked like he was rooted to the spot then snapped out of his reverie and ran after them.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up feeling light headed and dizzy. When he opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He sat up and reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked around to see that he was, once again, in the hospital wing. He turned to see a petite red head asleep on the chair beside his bed. Her head was lolled on the side facing Harry's direction. A stray hair was hanging in front of her face and Harry had the urged to tug it behind her ear, and so he did. He reached out and did it, and felt her smooth skin. Ginny stirred slightly so he pulled back. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted, startled nearly falling of her chair  
  
Thanks to Harry's Quidditch reflexes he grabbed Ginny's arm before she fell on the ground and pulled her up. Ginny and Harry stayed where they were and stared at each other's eyes. With warning Ginny threw herself at Harry, hugging him and startling him at the same time. Harry hugged her back and realized she was crying.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alright, I thought." Ginny trailed of unable to say anymore  
  
"Ginny, its ok, I'm alright now" Harry said assuring her  
  
They pulled away and sat on the bed while silence filled the air.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny said suddenly, breaking the silence  
  
"What?" Harry said, confused  
  
"I never thanked you for what you have done for me on my second year, I never thanked you for saving my life, and I never thanked you for giving me another chance" she said her head bowed  
  
Harry looked at her the whole time and sighed. He took her chin and lifted her head so that Ginny was facing him and looking at him in the eye.  
  
"You never had to thank me, saving you was one of the most honorable things I have done, saving you was like saving myself because it gave me another chance too" he said  
  
Ginny smiled at his words and leaned against his shoulder. Harry took her in his embrace and lead against the headboard. Harry stroked her fiery red hair and kissed her head. Soon, they both fell back into a deep slumber in each other's arms.  
  
Not long after that, the doors of the hospital wing opened and Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Draco came in. Sirius saw his godson and he looked like he was going to jump in joy. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear but Ron looked livid. He was about to advance to their bed but once again Draco blocked his way.  
  
"I told you to leave them alone, or else your sister and I'm sure not only her is going to hate you, leave them be" Draco said sternly  
  
Once again Ron looked abashed and glanced at Ginny and Harry's direction. He looked like he was going to explode then he sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright" was all he said  
  
Draco smirked and both Sirius and Hermione were both trying to contain their laughs. Who knew that Ronald Weasley will ever obey anyone, especially a Malfoy.  
  
All of them took one last look at the sleeping couple and turned back out of the hospital wing, mentally deciding to go back tommorow, leaving Harry and Ginny in peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The usual, not mine, Ms. Rowling's. Thanks for all the people who reviewed  
  
*****  
  
Ginny woke up feeling nice and cozy for she was inside someone's warm embrace. She looked to see the sleeping angelic face of Harry Potter. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She wished that Harry will always feel this way and he didn't have to endure all those difficulties involving He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She snuggled against Harry's chest and sighed. Then, she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. She looked up to see Harry looking down at him smiling.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm good" Harry answered reassuringly  
  
Ginny smiled and got out bed. She stretched and yawned loudly, Harry couldn't help smiling. Ginny saw him and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I guess having six brothers has some influence on me" she said her face flushing red  
  
"No need to worry" said Harry  
  
There was silence until Harry talked about Quidditch.  
  
"So, Ginny, since during 5th year Oliver Wood has been replaced by Ron as Keeper and Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George was replaced by Dennis and Colin as Chasers and Seamus and Dean as Beaters, how 'bout. you replace Katie as another Chaser since she graduated last year, what you say?" Harry asked cocking his head on the side, looking at Ginny questioningly  
  
"Sure, I'll tryout, just for fun" she said smiling at him  
  
They continued talking about Quidditch, the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and here and there you can hear them talking about how much the Slytherins suck at Quidditch and much other stuff. Then they heard the doors of the hospital wing so they looked up.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Draco entered the hospital wing and strode over Harry's bed. Harry noticed that Sirius wasn't with them.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked  
  
"He's resting; bloody guy's tired from all the happenings yesterday" answered Ron  
  
Ginny was looking at them, smiling. Then her eyes settled on Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny spat  
  
Draco was about to give a remark when Hermione cut in, "Ginny, he's friends with us now"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Ron and Draco at the same time  
  
"We're just comrades." Ron started  
  
"But definitely not friends" Draco finished  
  
Ginny looked at them confused, then she turned to Harry  
  
"Care to explain, everything, and I mean everything" then she turned to Hermione "including what happened to Harry" she finished, looking at her Hermione intently  
  
"Ginny, I don't-" but was cut off by someone laying their hand on her shoulder, she looked behind to see smiling at her, not smirking, not grinning, but smiling  
  
"Go on Hermione, tell her she has every right to know" Draco said  
  
Hermione nodded at him, smiling back. Ginny was looking at them in awe, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought they fancy each other. But they don't, do they?  
  
"Alright, help me out here guy's okay?" said Hermione looking at Ron, Draco and Harry. They all nodded and so, Hermione started telling Ginny everything, except when Draco got beaten because both Harry and Ron didn't know about that either. After, she told Ginny about the Heir's weapons and Ginny gasped in amazement as Hermione described the weapons in detail.  
  
When that was over Ginny asked, "But Hermione, you're a muggleborn, how can you be the Heir of Ravenclaw if you didn't have magical heritage before you?"  
  
Hermione frowned and did some serious thinking, so did Ron, Harry and Draco.  
  
"She's right" said Harry  
  
"Maybe you had magical heritage you didn't know about, did you ever ask your parents?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione shook her head and said, "They said I was the first person in our family to have magic in me"  
  
"I know" Draco said suddenly, making the others look at him, "There must be a book that has the family tree of the Founders of Hogwarts" he finished.  
  
"Yes! We can start searching like after Harry's all better" Hermione said  
  
"I am better" answered Harry, irritated  
  
"Yes, well, um. lets wait for Madam Promfrey to let you go" Hermione said sheepishly  
  
Harry nodded and settled back to the bed. Ron started talking about Quidditch to Harry with Ginny listening. Hermione was sitting at the chair, as usual, reading a book with Draco standing beside Hermione's chair, leaning on the wall. Draco sighed and took at his wand, he pointed it to his throat and muttered, "Sonorus" then without warning shouted, "MADAM PROMFREY!"  
  
Hermione shrieked and covered her ears. Ron jumped and Ginny hugged Harry in fright, who also hugged her back. Ron saw them and glared, Ginny looked up to see his brother glaring. She blushed then pulled away from Harry quickly. Draco smirked then once again pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus"  
  
"Draco, don't ever do that!" Hermione shouted, standing up and facing him  
  
"Well, you know me, I'm impatient, at least she's coming" Draco said  
  
Indeed Madam Promfrey coming and she look pretty mad. She stomped to Draco and shouted, putting her hands on her hips, "Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin for inappropriate behavior, now what are you shouting about?"  
  
Draco just shrugged as if he didn't care when points was deducted from his house.  
  
"We just wanted to let you know that Harry's is awake now and he said he's fine. You just need you tell see if he is really okay so that we can get out of here and do some very important research" Draco said lowly  
  
Madam Promfrey looked over where Harry was sitting and strode over to that direction. She put her hand on Harry's forehead and checked his pulse. Seeing that everything is okay, she nodded to Harry saying, "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems everything is alright, you can go now", then made her way to her office.  
  
The Heirs and Ginny scrambled out of the hospital wing and made their way to the library.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: This is a really boring chapter. for the next chapter there are some things you need to know. first, your going to see the Founders Family Tree's and in order to view them, I'm going to give you the web address, okay? Thank you! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey, I'm back, sorry for the delay because I just finish my exams and now back on the board. Well, I decided to divide the Family Trees part and show you the first 2 that I have done! Alright! Please enjoy and review! Once again sorry for the delay!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 15  
  
As the Heirs and Ginny entered the library, they split up to different parts of the History Section. Madam Pince was looking at them intently, wondering what kind of mischief their planning to do especially when it's a couple of Gryffindors and surprisingly a Slytherin, let alone, a Malfoy working together as if, dare they say, friends.  
  
Hermione was looking at each bookshelf, searching frantically for the said book. She knew that the information they need is going to be in another book for she never found about any of in 'Hogwarts: A History', which she read God know how may times.  
  
Not long after a shriek was heard from Ginny who can running behind the bookshelf at the very end of the room with dust all over her. Ron came running when he heard Ginny scream but burst out laughing when she saw her face. The others also came and couldn't help laughing. Surprisingly, Draco was too, only a little.  
  
"Go ahead, laugh all you want, then I wont tell you why I look like this" she said rolling her eyes and showing a book that she has been hiding behind her back entitled, 'The Hogwarts Founders'  
  
"Ohhh! You found it!" Hermione said , snatching the book from Ginny and going to the nearby table.  
  
"Your Welcome" Ginny said coldly while dusting herself off. Hermione turned to her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, thank you so much, just got caught up in the moment"  
  
Ginny waved her off and strode over the table, with the guys following. Then Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "How did you end up all dusty?" She blushed and said, "Well, the book was on the top shelf and I jumped up to reach it. Then when it fell, I caught and I also pile of dust also landed on me" Draco went over to Hermione and helped her to find the page they needed and said, "there, we found it, come here" Ron, Harry and Ginny looked over Draco and Hermione's shoulder who were both sitting down. They saw Godric Gryffindor's Family Tree. So they read on.  
  
[Family tree number one! Gryffindor!: http: // www. geocities. com/ machris_cute/ gyffindor.JPG]  
  
When they finished, Harry said, "I guess being murdered is part of my family, almost all of them were" Ginny looked at him and held his hand, good thing Ron didn't notice.  
  
Draco then said with a smirk, "You got a pretty long description there, Potter" Harry glared at him, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's enough you guys, so, we're sure that Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor" Hermione said and started to flip on the next page. It was Slytherin's Family Tree, which Draco's attention.  
  
[Family tree number two! Slytherin!: http: // www. geocities. com/ machris_cute/ slytherin.JPG]  
  
"A Squib?" Ron said loudly  
  
"Hush Ron!" Ginny said. Draco was still staring at the page, and so was Hermione.  
  
"I never knew there was a Squib in my family" Draco said  
  
"And a Veela" Harry added  
  
"Well, I knew about that one" Draco answered  
  
Ron snorted. "That explains the extremely blonde hair"  
  
The others ignored him and Hermione said, "Well, maybe they never let anybody know that a Malfoy was a Squib that's why they killed him to keep up their pureblood reputation"  
  
All of them nodded as Hermione was about to turn to the next page, Madam Pince approached them.  
  
"Children, the bell rang moments ago and lunch is over, you need to go to your next class" and with that she left  
  
"I guess we have to continue tomorrow then" Harry said  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know we missed lunch" Ron said groaning  
  
Hermione laughed and put it back in the bookshelf. Draco started walking out of the library, but turned around and asked, "What are your next classes?"  
  
"I have Herbology" Ginny said  
  
"Me and Harry have Divination" Ron said as Harry groaned, "Got to face the predictions" then he said in the misty voice, "I'm afraid we are going to see death this year" Ginny laughed while walking out of the library with Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione, "How bout you?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and said "Arithmacy"  
  
Draco smirked and a held out his arm, "That's great m'lady, your going my way"  
  
Hermione smiled and took his arm, then strode to their class.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hoped you like that! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Family tree on the next chapter and you will know bout the Hermione being the Heir thing! Bye for now!!!! The addresses are written and there are spaces, you need to take it out! 


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hello fellow readers and writers, it is I, Hp-Azn, the writer of this fanfiction, "Taking Care of You" a Draco/Hermione Shipper. Well, lets just say that I am having major's writer block on this fiction and I don't think I should continue this for the following reasons:  
  
I don't think that this is going to be very great People aren't reviewing it I am having major writers block I'm fresh out of ideas for this fic, but I have ideas for a new one  
  
That's all of the reasons. Please respond and if no one those this fiction goes to the temporary hiatus and even PERMANENT Haitus. So people please respond. Thank you for your time!  
  
Hp-Azn 


	17. Decision

Author's Note

I have received reviews and replies that influenced my decision with a great deal, instead of permanently discontinuing this story 'Taking Care of You' I will put it on hold, until I have time, and until the writer's block involving this story is gone, and I think that's going to happen at June or less. Sorry for people who are going to be upset about this decision. This story is NO OoTP Spoiler and for all Sirius lovers, yes he is in this story.

For now, like I said, I have ideas for a new fanfiction and it is POST OoTP which means, yes, Sirius is gone. Also, Umbridge is gone, which bring a new DADA teacher which is not my own character but belongs to **Tayz**, a writer and fellow friend of mine. Also, a new character comes in to play and trust me, IT IS NOT A MARYSUE. The information is as follows:

Title:   Don't Judge

Summary:   The happening during fifth year affected everyone inside and out. A new DADA comes to play, and so does a new student. Draco gets a taste of his own medicine and may also be cured by it. OoTP spoilers!

Well, that's all for now! Please reply and tell me what you think and review my new fan fiction!

xoxo

Hp-Azn


End file.
